


miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips

by InsideMyBrain



Series: feminized cmrt [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feminization, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love and Support? In MY OT3? It's Likely, M/M, Makeup, Multi, OT3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Anna gives Dan a helping hand.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly/Anna Rudolf
Series: feminized cmrt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips

**Author's Note:**

> title from Marina and the Diamonds' Bubblegum Bitch.
> 
> you all can have the sfw fluff, as a treat.
> 
> AS ALWAYS, A DISCLAIMER! This is a work of fiction and not meant to represent anything going on in real life with these three! Please keep this well out of their sight. (Twitch chat, I'm looking at you.)
> 
> special thanks to alavillamaillahallanvaara for giving this a beta! <3

Daniel’s all about trying new things: new foods, new games, travelling to new countries. It’s not only that the novelty of experiencing something he never has before is exciting, he also likes to think his habit of trying new things will help with that novel he keeps telling himself he’ll write. _Write what you know_ is the most common advice he’s been given, so he tries to know as many things as possible. 

Now, he tries to catalogue all the sensory details he can feel, some new and some familiar. Familiar is the pressure on his thighs, Anna’s sweet perfume and the warmth of her body close to him, the lilt and fall of Kevin’s voice somewhere in the background. New is the slick, creamy foundation on his skin, the repeated tapping of the warm, damp sponge against his cheek, the scents of chemicals and overpoweringly false fragrances like mint and strawberry. This close to him, Anna’s blue eyes are filled with concentration, and her breath fans across his face.

"Daniel, you need to stop scrunching up your face," Anna says, pulling back and sighing fondly. "You're going to crease it!"

"Sorry, sorry," Daniel replies. He rearranges his features into a neutral expression, but he breaks a second later when Kevin appears over her shoulder and pulls a face at him. "It's not my fault, he's sabotaging me!" he cries, pointing at Kevin between giggles.

"Who, me?" Kevin says innocently when Anna turns around to give him a look. "I would never."

"Sure, Kevin," Anna replies, then turns back to Daniel and goes back to blending in his foundation, a little smile in the corners of her mouth. She pats it in around his hairline, then pulls back to admire her work. "That's that for the foundation." She puts aside the sponge and picks up a concealer stick, then starts applying it under Daniel's eyes.

"Ah, that's thick," Daniel blurts as he feels the cream slide across his skin. 

"Yeah, just like me," Kevin quips, and Daniel snorts. Anna chuckles, then reaches behind her and slaps his ass without looking. Kevin gasps, then all three of them burst out laughing.

Daniel's still giggling when Anna reaches for the sponge again and holds it up to his face. "You're creasing it again," she says. 

"Right, sorry." He stops smiling, then she starts to blend in the concealer. 

"You should probably look up," Anna says, and he complies. "You know, if you ignore all the smile lines, this is actually coming out pretty okay."

"We don't talk about those," Daniel jokes. 

Kevin sits beside Daniel on the couch as Anna sets aside the sponge again and reaches for her powder puff. "It adds character," he says. 

"True," Anna agrees, opening up her powder case and loading up the puff with translucent powder. She starts patting it into Daniel's skin, giggling when he flinches at the contact. "C'mon, I'm not being _that_ rough."

"You really are though," he protests, wincing again as she starts to powder his other cheek. "I'm gonna be black and blue."

"Don't be a baby," Anna jokes.

She moves on to his chin as Kevin interjects, "that's why they call it a beat, though, right?"

Daniel groans at Kevin's awful pun. "Never speak again."

Kevin grins, sliding an arm around Daniel's waist as Anna continues powdering him. "You don't mean that."

"I do actually. As soon as this is done I'm gonna duct tape your mouth shut and only take it off to let you eat."

"Don't threaten me with a good time now, Daniel." 

"Alright, your base is done," Anna announces, setting aside her powder puff. "Now comes the fun part! What kind of eye makeup do you want?" She gestures to the coffee table, laid out on which is a selection of palettes. "I don't really have a lot of colours other than neutrals and pinks, but you can take your pick."

Daniel scans the lineup of palettes, not really sure which to pick. "Uh, something pink sounds nice." 

Anna reaches for one and opens it up to show him. A selection of different-coloured eyeshadows greets him; shades of brown, pink, red, gold, and white. "How's this?"

"Sure," Daniel says, for lack of anything better to say. She turns it back around, perusing the colours with a thoughtful eye. 

"I think I'll use the red to deepen your crease, then this sparkly pink on the inner third," Anna muses, reaching for a brush. 

"I love it when you use words I don't know," Kevin teases, "reminds me who really wears the pants in this relationship."

Anna cocks her head at him, swirling the brush on the palette. "It better. Eyes closed now, Daniel, love."

Daniel closes his eyes, feeling Anna's soft breath on his face once again as she moves closer. A moment later he feels the softness of the brush on his eyelid, and he flinches momentarily. Every sensation of this is so new and unexpected, adding to the excitement. He licks his lips, feeling Anna run the brush over his lid. She focuses it mostly on the space where his eyeball meets his browbone in the outer corner, and he realizes that's probably what she means by his crease. 

"You sure you're not trying to get the cops called in for domestic violence on us?" Kevin asks. 

"Oh, Jesus," Daniel mutters.

"It won't look like a bruise by the time I'm finished," Anna says. "Trust me, babe." The pressure increases on his eyelid, her soft, feathery strokes turning into quick, circular motions. "Besides, I think we're more likely to get the cops called on us from you screaming about murder and arson when you're recording, Kevin." She moves on to his other eye, repeating the light strokes in his crease.

"Hey, Dan's been talking about genocide for months on stream, and you attack _me_?" Kevin replies, mock-outraged.

"Yeah, but I'm not loud," Daniel counters, smirking. 

"Maybe not on stream," Kevin quips, and Anna hums in agreement.

Daniel giggles as Anna starts to blend on his other eye. "You love it."

There's a few moments of silence where Anna just blends Daniel's eyeshadow. Kevin rests his head on Daniel's shoulder and sighs, his breath tickling Daniel's neck. The pressure of the brush on his eye lets up, and Anna says, "Okay, we can move on to the pink now."

Daniel hears the tapping of the brush against the side of the palette, then a moment later the brush returns to his eye, this time patting the product in to his skin. He manages to hold back on flinching this time. 

"You're getting less jumpy," Anna breathes. Her steady hand continues to go _pat pat pat_ on his eye. "I promise you're gonna look so beautiful, you're gonna love it."

Daniel's breath hitches. "I know. I trust you." His hands, previously hanging limp at his sides, come up to rest on her waist, and he holds her like a lifeline. Kevin's arms around him tighten, and he presses a kiss to the soft skin of Daniel's neck. 

"Are you nervous, babe?" Kevin murmurs into his neck. 

Daniel starts to shake his head, then stops when he remembers that will interrupt Anna's handiwork on his eyes. "No, I'm more excited. Full of energy, you know?" He feels Kevin nod, hears Anna hum in understanding. She taps the brush on the palette again before switching eyes. "I'm really happy right now. It feels good- no, feels _right,_" he corrects himself. Those two feelings are distinct in his mind; feeling good happens all the time, but right is rare. Once in a blue moon, once in a shiny Wooloo. From the first time he slipped on a skirt he knew what home was, knew he'd spend the rest of his life chasing this feeling.

"Jesus, I love you two," Daniel mumbles. "Like, for real." He feels Anna pull away from his eyes, then opens them, blinking a few times in quick succession. She's beaming at him, holding the brush up delicately, her eyes suspiciously shiny. "I don't know, I never thought I'd be able to do this with anyone. The fact that you two are so supportive means so much. So, thank you."

"Oh, Dan," Kevin replies, at the same time that Anna throws her arms around him.

"Of course we're supporting you, we're your partners and we love you," Anna cries. He squeezes back, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face.

"Anything that makes you happy, we're all for it," Kevin adds, rubbing his back. Daniel nods into Anna's shoulder, now blinking rapidly to try and prevent his tears from falling.

Anna pulls away, sniffling, then gasps when she sees him blinking. "Don't you dare cry, Daniel Condren, I'm working too hard on this look for you to ruin it."

Daniel laughs wetly, and Anna giggles too, wiping at her face. She leans in again with the brush, and Daniel closes his eyes again.

"I'm almost done anyway," Anna says, brushing at his eyelids again. She's switched back to fast circular motions, no doubt blending everything together. "Just the sparkly colour on the inside, and then your brows, blush, and highlight."

"Sure, almost done," Daniel agrees sardonically, and Anna laughs. 

"Anna, how long does makeup usually take you?" Kevin asks. Anna ponders the question for a moment. 

"Well, it depends. Usually I don't do a whole eyeshadow look for everyday makeup, so less time than this. I can get it done in twenty minutes if I hurry and if I don't screw up my eyeliner." She chortles. 

Kevin shifts beside Daniel on the couch, his stubble scratching Daniel's neck as he re-adjusts himself to a more comfortable position. "Alright Dan, twenty minutes more to get ready in the morning." Kevin nudges his side, and Daniel chuckles in response. 

"Anna has to teach me how to do all this shit first," he replies. "It's like magic to me right now. Once I look in a mirror the transformation will be complete."

"It is a bit of a learning curve," she admits, now patting the brush on to his inner eye. Must be the sparkly shade. 

"Can't be harder than chess," Daniel jokes. 

"Well, I haven't been doing makeup for as long as I've been playing chess," Anna says. "Look up now, sweetheart."

Daniel opens his eyes and looks up. He feels the brush sweeping underneath his eye, first on one side, then on the other. Kevin shifts beside him, then gets off the couch to stand beside Anna. "Wow," he says. "You look feckin' amazing, Dan."

Daniel smiles and blinks as Anna pulls away. "You do," she agrees. "So pretty." Daniel feels heat rising to his cheeks, and he looks down, grinning.

"Alright." Anna puts aside the palette and the brush. "I'm not going to give you eyeliner because I'm not good at doing it on other people. I'm just going to quickly fill in your brows." She tilts his head up again, then traces the shape of his eyebrow with her thumb. "You have nice brows too, with a good arch." She reaches for the brow pencil and leans in again. The sensation of the brow pencil filling in his brows with short, quick strokes is a less comfortable one than the eyeshadow, but he waits patiently for her to be done without flinching. 

Once she's done that, Anna picks up a brush and a compact of blush, then loads up the brush with product. "Smile for me, Daniel, honey."

He does. It's no trouble at all. 

Anna swipes the brush across the apples of his cheeks, then on the tip and across the bridge of his nose. Then she blends in the blush with soft circular motions, humming happily. Daniel's just starting to place the tune she's humming when she pulls back and says, "lovely." Her smile as she reaches for yet another brush and palette just about melts him. 

Anna opens the palette and dips the brush in a sparkly white, then lightly runs the brush along each of his cheekbones and on the tip of his nose. "Glowy boy," Kevin comments softly. 

"Just lipstick now!" Anna cheers, closing the palette. "Something to match the eyeshadow, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, definitely," Daniel tells her. 

"Oh!" Anna says, something sparking in her eyes. "I have an idea - close your eyes again, Daniel?"

Daniel does, and listens to her rummaging around among the products laid out on the coffee table. A moment later he hears her uncap a tube of lipstick, then say to Kevin, "pass me my phone, babe?" He must pass it to her, because next she says, "thanks." There's a moment of silence. 

"Should I do something particular with my lips, or-" Daniel starts to ask, but Anna shushes him. 

"Just close them."

The next second, Anna's leaning in and her lips are on his, pressing softly with the slick slide of lipstick between their bare lips, and Daniel breathes in sharply. She pulls away and he opens his eyes, to see her grinning down at him with the lipstick tube in her hand and a blush pink colour coating her lips. 

"Let me just touch up a bit," she whispers, then applies it carefully on the corners and on his Cupid's bow. Daniel himself is still recovering from that kiss, and by the looks of Kevin, so is he. "Mouth open," she commands, then applies some on the inside of his lips when he obeys. She pulls back and puts the cap back on the lipstick. "And you're all done. Wanna see?"

"Fuckin' absolutely," he says fervently, and she laughs. She clambers off his lap, and he rubs his thighs where she'd been perched - she's not a heavy person, but he himself is rather delicate, so it takes a few moments for the circulation to come back into his legs. Then he stands, walks, and then _runs_ to the mirror on the other side of their living room. 

The face that looks back at him in the mirror is almost unrecognizable. It's not that the makeup really changes his facial features - sure, it smooths his skin, blurs his dark circles, and brightens his complexion, but he can still pick out his nose, his eyes, the structure of his jaw. There's just something about it that makes him look like someone else. The pink eyeshadow makes the green undertone in his eyes pop, the highlight on his cheekbones catches the light and frames one of his best features, the blush spread across his cheeks gives him an innocent, sweet look. He looks like another person because he _feels_ like one: a more confident, feminine, happy one. 

"Wow," is all he can think of to say.

"Do you like it?" comes Anna's voice from behind him. 

He turns to grin at her. "Of course I do. I love it so much, thank you." He runs over to hug her, and she laughs happily into his shoulder. Kevin joins the hug, pressing a kiss to Daniel's cheek. "I love you guys."

Anna pulls away, a smirk on her pink lips and a spring in her step. "I've got one more idea. Wait here." Then she's off, running up the stairs and snickering quietly to herself. 

"What's she up to?" Daniel asks Kevin.

Kevin shrugs. "No idea. But knowing her, it'll be something amazing."

"Agreed."

When Anna bounds down the stairs wearing Daniel's suit jacket and holding something behind her back, he knows they're in for a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how much more sfw feminization content I'm gonna produce, but I've decided to reinstate the series just in case I do write more sfw or I decide to re-upload the smut.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
